Speed can be Your Friend
by Amateur Experimentalist
Summary: A Beta fiction, far from the beginning of the real work, a mixture project of ProStreet, Rivals and the 2015 series, but it's set on Japan.
1. Sort of refreshing in Need

Disclaimer : The cover image of this prototype fic is not i who owned it, the government of Japan does.

* * *

Tokyo Bay, Kanto

21.24

The time were on it.

The exact time which saw drastic reduction of numbers of traffics almost any part of Tokyo, the mainland road and the floating metro expressway of Tokyo, the industrial area anywhere has wether little if no activities at all, cars everywhere leave out the main building to their home, back to the driver's family, conversing, and resting.

It was overally nearly calm around the Tokyo bay.

Until a long solid feral roar soaring around.

A lonely wolf, is the source of the roar. A white Agera R with red stripes were speeding to the Tateyama expressway entrance, speed being around 60 Miles and steadily being kept so, moving through several slow moving cars along the four lane freeway.

Another car were speeding up from Tateyama to Kisarazu, a town surrounded by small hills with livelier lush greens, coming towards it were a McLaren P1 strolling the almost empty three lane road, shaded plain black of the unpainted carbon fiber bpdy panels, going in a speed that it'll meet with the previous car it wanted to go with. Some minutes passed by normally, there was no adrenaline feels that rushed through both the drivers like before, times goes on fast, finally the two cars were about to meet up close and personal as the white and red car driver could hear that distinct roar of the european V8 Engine growl ahead, the Agera buzz into the left exit road, into the medium speed turn led towards the road bound to Kisarazu, a short medium turn that unite it with it's opponent.

* * *

Mito City Park, Ibaraki Prefecture

12.24

Six years ago

It was one last day of the summer in japan, happen to be the last of few days the beautiful pink colored leaves of Sakura rain the skies above the land of the Rising Sun. It was enjoyable, breath taking sight for those who stepped their feet here, watching the more beauty from the already serene places combined with the flowing small beauties nature has provided for them, a photograph might barely able to explain things.

One of few, though, unfazed to it, few of them were still gloomed somehow.

"Ayyhhh...It's over!"

Minami Sonozaki, a third grade high school student of Mito High School, sighed, staring upon the view of the glittering Pacific ocean sit after the bright green plain between her wasnt helped her cheer around, barely she smiled, she only do so after he leave shops she bought for some snacks and drinks that...despite it's known to make peoples smiled, it aint worked to her. "Sonozaki?"

She looked around her, her face were gazed to her right, to a man in white shirt and gray jeans standing on the white walk trails of rock tiles being part of the city park, recognized as her former senior in her school, pale white boy who also long lived on every block she comes to since they weren't going to kindergarten yet. "You okay?" He asked, poker face.

"Meh...i am fine...(Sighed)...it's not like...i'm having shortage of lifespan or whatever that unrealistic drama was" she dismissed it, staring back to the sea, he always hide his emotion with that face anyway.

He walks to her anyway, he closing and sat to her side, he didn't talk a thing, only comes into a silence from both.

Until she breaks it right away, "Don't talk about my father or my mother, i'll be fine if nobody say anything about it" her tone were slightly heightened in hurry before she fell back to her silence. "I'm not about to talk about it. I'm just wanted to be here, finding you isn't why i'm here, but...well, i have nobody to stand still aside with" He replied plainly, still on his poker face, gazing to the same illuminous she stare to. Her eyes shifted to him, he just stare forward, void of emotion, like his soul were nowhere inside. "Your R33 Skyline has finished?" She asked looking to him, "Yeah, it's ready...(Sighed)..i just want to break hard after nine hours after nine hours spending times with it...i'm too lazy to test it today, so...", "Hmm.." she simply no, looking back to the ocean.

Like it or not, it's suddenly bring back the image of her Father, died in a car accident in German, while her mother were passed away due to cancer just two years ago. Her father was working for an automotive company based in Zurich, a fatal fender bender at Autobahn took his live along with six natives involving a Transit and a CR-Z he always used in some occasions with her small family. Why did the image of him always stamped to her head whenever they talking about cars? she didn't really know for sure, knowing her father was ever imprisoned for a month for speeding at the Shuto Expressway might be why.

Nonetheless, her tears weren't break out off her eyes.

"Hah...Damn!", "What happened?" She abruptly looked to him demanding, she tense a bit when she heard him sighed that, "...I gotta go to Okayama right now. The problem is that tonight is i must race my R33 tonight and..." He paused, letting curiousity flow within her, "Sonozaki...please, i want you to race for me!" He gives her the begging expression, his face, added with his hands hold her arms slightly firm, she know it must be important for him, and since she were ever taught on fast driving, she asked "Alright, but...when and where?"

* * *

It's a BETA.

Just to see whose up for this even just still this.

Let me know your suggestions?


	2. Gamechanger Part 1

Mito City Park, Ibaraki Prefecture

12.24

Six years ago

It was one last day of the summer in japan, happen to be the last of few days the beautiful pink colored leaves of Sakura rain the skies above the land of the Rising Sun. It was enjoyable, breath taking sight for those who stepped their feet here, watching the more beauty from the already serene places combined with the flowing small beauties nature has provided for them, a photograph might barely able to explain things.

"Ayyhhh...It's over!"

Minami Sonozaki, a third grade high school student of Mito High School, sighed, staring upon the view of the glittering Pacific ocean sit after the bright green plain between her wasnt helped her cheer around, barely she smiled, she only do so after he leave shops she bought for some snacks and drinks that...despite it's known to make peoples smiled, it aint worked to her.

"Back to the puny community again" She mumbled herself, complaining the end of summer, meaning back to school again.

* * *

Mito High School

10.20

Three months ago

"I don't understand all of this!"

She stared in both anger and frustration to her classmate, she has additional four boys and girls within her group tasked by her teacher to work on math subject she need to done. "But you had one job, Tetsuo! ONE JOB!" She nearly screamed to the chubby clumsy boy before her, yet at the same time she knew better how the Tetsuo boy she called always acts if he's some sort of David Hasslehoff.

"All i ask you...No! All we ask you to do was to have you BRING our..." She paused with her hand waved to the other four group members (Particularly all the rest two girls and just one boy, who happened to be smart but terribly lazy than in fact pretty much everyone she knew in her current 'Stage of' life), "BRING OUR WORKLOADS...that Mr. Hoshino told us...JUST A WEEK AGO!" That last phrase were screamed so loud, it not only attracting attention to all and some in the neighboring classroom to her, she even could hear students just outside the window below from her 2nd floor class gasped with her yells, she dismissed it.

The whole classroom turned dead silent apart from the outside, everybody looked to her, nobody even know how should they react to this, all they had were their poker face, void of expression, void of thoughts, pretty much void of anything.

Her shoulder were held softly by someone as if to push her from this, but it also slightly firm, she knew whose hands it was, "Alright, i know!" She said calmly to Rena Suginami, another clumsy looking girl wearing contact lenses whose happened to be her (rather strong charm) class monitor, she slowly and softly tuck one off which the other tuck away itself and walk away to her seat, which were on the rear most of the room and sit right by the window overlooking the place she lived now. Now with the fail homework stuff over, and she definitely would get lowest score from the already worst kind of teacher...well, what could i do now she ask herself.

"Sonozaki?"

* * *

She looked around her, her face were gazed to her right, to her childhood friend Kenzo in white shirt and gray jeans standing on the white walk trails of rock tiles being part of the city park, recognized as her former senior in her school, pale white boy who also long lived on every block she comes to since they weren't going to kindergarten yet. "You okay?" Kenzo asked, poker face.

"Meh...i am fine...(Sighed)...it's not like...i'm having shortage of lifespan or whatever that unrealistic drama was" she dismissed it, staring back to the sea, he always hide his emotion with that face anyway.

He walks to her anyway, he closing and sat to her side, he didn't talk a thing, only comes into a silence from both.

Until she breaks it right away, "Don't talk about my father or my mother, i'll be fine if nobody say anything about it" her tone were slightly heightened in hurry before she fell back to her silence. "I'm not about to talk about it. I'm just wanted to be here, finding you isn't why i'm here, but...well, i have nobody to stand still aside with" He replied plainly, she simply looking back to the ocean.

* * *

She walked home alone, through crowds of people went here and there, some has the same attire to her, girls wore black jacket covering their white shirt paired with grey skirts and black Haruta shoes with same black socks, at least one or two in some instances she saw wore pink vest with white long sleeve shirt with one additional difference being the white socks, but all and all they got the crest of the school same to where she goes or closer to her one.

Miserable.

It's the wearings that miserable, not the wearer, so as her, even she agitated with anything wrapped her, the more she looked to it, the more the fuss she just struck with struck her head again, the only thing she loved were the Swatch on her left arm hidden in the sleeve of her black jacket belonged to her mother, pretty classy and, mostly for her, anti-mainstream for young Mito girl.

But then...on her childhood, her father always remind her of how important the school was, but then again, no matter how hard she try to sink those word within, the outcome always sucks, it's like Bulimia for her, no matter how delicious the food she's to eat, it cant get in, it always puked out no matter what.

Nevermind she thought, she tend not to give a damn anyway even to her (rather beloved) parents. She looked to her watch.

17.28

She gasped slightly, realizing how she lost track of the time. But even though she kept track of it, she had no idea on what to do then but going home and rest herself so she could contend with the everyday hellish craps in her school.

Until she looked around her, then she noticed something based on her surrounding and the time.

Kenzo wiped the black stains off his hand.

* * *

As he did so, he gazed to the dusty gray car, it's paint were badly untreated, several paints were already scratched, revealing it's unpainted grayish body panels, the lights around his garage did not reflect from it.

He were gazing to the Nissan Skyline GTR, fourth generation to be exact, the R33 to be more clear. The hood were off somewhere in his garage, the RB26DETT engine were in...so good shape he thought, so good, it wouldn't be the matter he should thinker around anytime soon, it used to comes with the carbon driveshaft, double plate race clutch wheels and six speed tunable transmission, but those were wrecked by it's previous master, now he need new one. It's engine bay were void of anything, even the wheels and brakes were nowhere around it, but in his storage, the entry level suspension were intact there, which he would replace it with better one suitable for balanced speed and control demanding, something able to take hard turns at Mountain Haruna or even Iroha Zaka, yet also provide good control as he rush to Tokyo Metro Expressway in the dire Need For Speed.

Luckily, he has it prepared here, the common thing is that it'll not a short good finish work, realizing that made him wonder how old he looked alike now.

"Kenzo?"

He looked around to the slide door of his garage. There, he found the source of the call, a recognized black long mid split pony hair schoolgirl, standing around startled seeing the car. Kenzo ushered her to go in, she walks in with her eyes gazed the car as he comes to him. "Where'd you get this?" she asked, "Yeah...this guy comes to me said he want to sell it to me instead dump it, said he's getting too violent on the throttle while braking and turning. Don't ask me why, right now i'm wondering what would i make of it", she nod to that, "Any estimation when you gonna finish it?" she asked again, he didn't reply immediately, he did thinkering on it, what he would do with it, what he need for it, and what will be the setups for it and what will be the last's outcome for it, it may not be an easy job, but thankfully, with all the might in his head..."Probably...around three months". That's fast she thought, wonder if she could help him, "Will have quite a lot of labors. It will not be an easy work at all, but...yeah, i'll have it simple, not make it a full fledged thing", "But if it's simple, it should be at least three weeks or less" She frowned, "I have a friend from america, he attends a race down south, i said i'm in...but...two days ago, this came in. Besides not tuning is simple apart from from A/C maintenance" His hand gestured to the car, "When you'll go? she looked to him, "Tomorrow. Just for two weeks and...oh i forgot! You don't give a damn", Sonozaki chuckled, "How come you forget!" she remarked.

But deep within and in sudden, it worries her for no reason. Her smile were slightly faded hearing the phrase 'Two Weeks'.

"When it's finished, i'm gonna try it at the Metro Expressway. See how this go around".

* * *

Chiba city, Chiba

22.30

A single car dashed the completely empty freeway of Togane road, it's bound to Tateyama Expressway at around 110 MpH, producing growling howl in the night from it's RB26DETT engine, that being the plain metallic dark blue Skyline belonged to Kenzo, fitted with CF wing and set of black wheels.

At Umihotaru, a resting area sitting Above the mouth of the underwater tunnel takes to Kawasaki, were the crowd of youths hanging out with their modded cars of varying types, they also here to watch the Wangan race takes place tonight.

"Yes, there's the sixth right there! Inbound from Togane to the pack of three!" Each of their walkie talkie sounded, one heavily pimped out Nissan Cube has a big LED TV popped out from the floor at the baggage section, people watching to the race with it, showing the large road map of the Shuto Expressway inside and outside the Tokyo downtown, racing course were highlighted as well, to the Aqualine rest area, looping through intersections at Haneda Airport and turn back by Dashi via Tokai and Showajima.

The Skyline had entered the Highway span along the east side of the Tokyo Bay, catching up to the rest five cars ahead.

"There they are!" The Skyline driver, Minami Sonozaki, wearing white sweater and gray jeans, said herself noticing the glints from the cars ahead, and it's getting clearer and clearer for her to know that this gonna be a battle between european and japanese markets. She steadied the throttle and move in three by three column formation, to her left were a dark green Type R FD3S, aside from it's black CF spoiler and metallic wheels spinning in rate she couldn't tell it's models, everything else externally were default factory stuffs which she considered better looking than the earlier FD. Next two cars were black Audi RS5 and light blue 2005 Porsche Cayman S, the latter, like the FD besides her, has straight model Spoiler with matching color to the car with everything else stock, again, the RS5 were entirely stock, and from the sound of it's engine hum, she assumed inside the hood were same as well. The last two ahead were intriguing one, both were modded outside and..from the sounds of it...inside too, white JZA80 Supra with Rocket Bunny wide body kits leading the pack alongside the BMW M3...GTR she wondered when she catch a glimpse of it's wide body kits smaller in width than the Supra besides him, don't know, and she had no time to find out.

Her smartphone she put on the middle of the dashboard were blipped, the screen is on, automatically showing the race info and race course at the Aqualine, including her opponents.

Chad Keller (Olympic City) - M3 E43

Kenji Itsuki (Aomori) - Supra RZ

Ellie Foster (Seacrest County) - RS5

Lou Park (Rockport City) - Cayman S

Ayame Tsugiura (Saitama) - RX-7 Bathurst Type R

Minami Sonozaki (Mito) - Skyline GTR R33

"That korean...i think i've ever heard about him somewhere" she thought.

Nevermind though, her smartphone alerted her fifteen seconds to exit the Tateyama Expressway, her smartphone too reveals her the exit road toward the Aqualine is pretty near from where she's at now, with the packs travelling in 90 MpH, sooner they went to the two lane left upward fork cutting the road to Kisarazu and have them turn medium right before a soft left turn.

"It's the Game time, everybody!" one guy shouted back at the Aqualine rest area as they watch the six beasts about to start the hype when they exited to the Aqualine straight, crossing the Tokyo Bay in ablaze.

* * *

The race starts at the next Chapter, so Bear with me!

While so, i could have some suggestion from you dear readers, and for those who knows about car engines, little insight will be interesting and appreciated.

Thanks for reading this! :)


	3. Gamechanger Part 2 Troublemakers

Alright, the race is start in this Chapter, so anyone bear with me, Thank you, i appreciated it!

Also, suggestion and correction are welcomed, this chapter is made without know how and may incorrect, the theme place in this chapter is based on the real Expressway system in and around Kanto region, which is where Tokyo is at, the map is being the cover for this fic and it's just a pick and put in from Google, and as you probably already knew it eventhough you don't know who i am, i've never been to Japan (Nor anywhere abroad), so correction is due and appreciated, additional insight and knowy knows, wether it's the cars, engine and mods, themeplace or anything else is welcomed.

Again, Thank you! and hope you enjoyed it! :)

* * *

Mito city, Ibaraki

08.22

Three months later

It was near total dark, being with yellow-orangish light formed through the two rectangular window from the room, and it being more brighter as the window were opened letting the air comes in. Although with enough illumination from the outside, it still dark in most places.

Until the light neons hung on the one side of the room lights up, revealing a side of wall hung with photos of him with cars, mostly western hypercars, takes place as suggested from each background, three of the seven were at Seacrest County, Southbay turnpike freeway, a forest with board sign Fox lair Pass and snowy highland at Eagle Crest, then there's the other four at ...as labeled below the frame, Grand peak Drive, Eastwood rise, him and his american friend with Spano near the mouth of the road tunnel near Driftwood Heights and in the desert sandy road at Fork Tongue with a woman and her 918 Spyder. But it's not the photo at the Seacrest and Redview County he's coming for, it's the unpainted and Wheel-less R33 GTR, the noticeable thing in the first sight will be the semi-sport suspension kits made slightly stiffer to tackle medium-high speed corners, the original rear wing were nowhere on it but the original body panels, doors and rear trunk were left untouched and in neat condition, so as the stock hood, being hung up open, revealing the worked up RB26DETT V6 engine, equipped with small ball bearing turbo kits plus extra cooling kits, front cooling bar and cold air intake wisely placed with additional panels serve as heatshield from the exhaust manifold just next to it.

Kenzo looked to it intently, his hand holding a cup of coffee while the others possessed a smartphone showing lists of stuffs needed for his current car project. Now being need just three things : Wheels, Paint, Wing. The three stuffs are the only of nine that weren't checklisted yet, the others being already in the car listed :

1\. Turbo and cooling kits (Check)

2\. Computers (Check)

3\. New driveshaft (Check)

4\. New Six-speed adjustable Gearbox (Check)

5\. Double plate Race-Clutch and Flywheels (Check)

6\. Semi-sport Suspension (Check)

The rest three things were already around his feet, before he could work the last three of the little bit simple things he comes around to plug his smartphone to Audio system and switch it from just previously tuned Dawn by Aimer to play a rock music (Brick + Mortar - Locked in a Cage).

First thing first as Kenzo always do. The Brakes. Large discs made of Carbon Ceramic and pads made by Bulletproof, he unboxed all the four rotors and it's respective kits, all were shiny brand new. Not for the bolts and the castle nut for his own wheels, a personal favourite, slightly deep dish made Volk Racing TE37, the rim and it's six spokes were colored black wrapped in S-Tyres for better grip since his car would be used for speed and dash for finish line. He sit down to the wheel house of the car heightened enough for his current petal sitting position and grabbed the brake pad and pushed it rest it to the mount, bolting it as he done and install the mount for the wheels which comes in many forms depending on the wheel models, then he bolt it together with one of the wheels, repeating it for the second time, since he just putting the new one instead replacing the old one which were nowhere in his garage, he had done it for couple of minute less than an hour, but since he take three slices of Pizza he bought last night after that, above two hours later he finished putting the brakes to his car. He finished installing the brakes, one more checklist.

Except for the Volk wheels.

It may easy, but then what does he want to do now he thought, so then he take another slice before installing all the wheels properly, then he unjack the car and takes a break. Minutes later, the car were towed to nearby car paint shop, he painted it himself, metallic dark blue with slight touch of chrome, and that's about it, together with the Omotenashi upholding pro staffs he installed the resting and the black spoiler, once the two neatly placed, he measure the alignment ensuring it is rested 4.3 degrees for high speed stability.

"Satisfied, Kenzo?" one of the senior staff smiled like the other three working the car, "Can't wait to try it at Tsukuba!" He replied, smirk of satisfaction were clear on his face. "Hey guys, thank you for working this car for me!" He bowed to the staff before he get his car parked on Toyota the truck and driving it home.

She fiddled her IPod on the central console, with the reasonable volume set, now playing an electro music (Haezer - Troublemaker feat. Tumi).

* * *

Chiba city, Chiba

22.31

The Skyline had entered the Highway that span along the east side of the Tokyo Bay, catching up to the rest five cars ahead.

"There they are!" The Skyline driver, Minami Sonozaki, wearing white sweater and gray jeans, said herself noticing the glints from the cars ahead, and it's getting clearer and clearer for her to know that this gonna be a battle between european and japanese markets. She steadied the throttle and move in three by three column formation, to her left were a dark green Type R FD3S, the next two cars were black Audi RS5 and light blue 2005 Porsche Cayman S, and the last two ahead were intriguing one, both were modded outside and inside too, white Rocket Bunny JZA80 and the matte gray BMW M3 E43 modded outside similarly to M3 GTR.

Her smartphone she put on the middle of the dashboard were blipped, the screen is on, automatically showing the race info and race course at the Aqualine, including her opponents.

It also then alerted her fifteen seconds to exit the Tateyama Expressway, her smartphone too reveals her the exit road toward the Aqualine is pretty near from where she's at now, with the packs travelling in 90 MpH, sooner they went to the two lane left upward fork cutting the road to Kisarazu and have them turn medium right before a soft left turn.

"It's the Game time, everybody!" one guy shouted back at the Aqualine rest area as they watch the six beasts about to start the hype when they exited to the Aqualine straight, crossing the Tokyo Bay in ablaze.

"Should we tell 'em about it?", "No! Don't! They need the Fun!"

One by one, the six cars go out to the bridge crossing the Bay, leaving the Chiba Prefecture as they came up to the section of the freeway hing above the land and the water, beyond it were the rest of the two lane road which saw surprisingly several traffics.

"Holly Shot!" Chad gasped suddenly seeing red glints ahead on all the two lanes, Itsuki's eye widened seeing it, he has no word to come out his mouth, "Hey! Nobody talks about the traffic!" Park commented to his shock.

Behind the pack, the FD and R33 driving girls were startled like everyone else, but none reacted to it outside, no matter what, they put the pedal to the metal and swerve around the two of three german cars before them, "OOhh..." Lou gasped seeing suddenly the girls behind him passed him, Chad and Itsuki accelerated not letting the RX-7 and the Skyline passed them too, but it became apparent that their mod was infact equal to these girls, seeing them lined up each other even when the boys pressed hard their gas paddle to the floor. Slowly the formation breaks up as one by one changing to the next gear, speed increasingly higher up, distance to the pack of traffics steadily diminished, to the left lane were a sedan, to the right one were an RV (Recreation Vehicle). Minami getting the lead of the pack, entering the crowds in her own leap as she swerved through the RV and sedans to another sedans and utility vans, behind her were the FD driver didn't taking chances danger close her car to the traffics, she hug the shoulder of the road after some turns through the obstacles, catching up to the GTR easily albeit not without effort.

The gray M3 were having a hard time around the packed lanes whilst the white Supra were evading collisions by switching in and out of the left lane, catching up to them were Lou slipstreaming the Supra, sprinting straight forward near the guardrail to his left, "Hahaa! There's no way these japanese cars gonna hold againts my car!" The korean smugged, somewhere else, the Audi slipped the traffic by the other road shoulder, all by herself. Lou keep the throttle to steadily down in case the supra, now being somewhere else, might popped out suddenly to him, as he keep steadily closing gap with the rest of the racers, he looked to his right to see the M3 dashed away through the traffic away from him, the flow of cars weren't packed anymore. "Why not?" He said, he steered right into the packs, "I'll get that BMW!" He said as he start swerving here and there.

"Oh look at that dumb ass, Ex-Blacklist!"

At the Sea Firefly rest area, the crowds commented on the Porsche driver's move, some known him not really able to tackle corners, "If he's down, the hit will be us too!" One particular Kansai emo girl commented, "Well...let's hope he did not crashed to any car anywhere at anytime!", small laughters followed by peoples around him.

Some other youths gazed the freeway, waiting for the rushing beasts in the midst of the dense last-to-home packs.

"This chick got some skills!" Chad commented.

He were playing cat and mouse with the blue GTR, swerving through the tight gap of other vehicles driving around 50 MpH, the speed limit of the Aqualine, also same when entering the Shuto Expressway, just when they exited the tunnel still far ahead. He was concentrated on Sonozaki intently, to pass her as clean as he could or else he and the communities would pay the price, but in fact he were too focused on the young schoolgirl that he did not realize the green FD behind him following every move he made near perfectly, Tsugiura made few correctable errors that when she missed her line behind the M3, she just swerve through cars and find her own way behind him, the throttle paddle of her car were down close to the floor in the entire time. When the front packs passed the. Sonozaki on the other hand, leading out the pack barely make noticeable lead from the BMW driver, still taking risk through the dwindling traffics, she's the first passed the last direction signs hung above the freeway, passed the leftside exit to enter the Resting area, giving up on the race, now keep straight to enter the underwater tunnel led to Kawasaki before headed northeast to Haneda.

Lou were on the fourth slightly behind the green FD, following behind him were the white Supra, just relentlessly trying to pass the Porsche, he make a turn away from him and stop trying passed him, maybe to haneda he could do so safely if not easily. The young man in clear visor full face helmet, a year younger than the leader, ease a bit his throttle and just find his way to the right hand road edge, "Haa! Better learn to drive fast first, kid!" Lou both sighed relief and yelled a bit, his Cayman S speeding along the left lane to the bay in comfort without any obstruction, he felt his body lighter and things just done easier, the thing is, his mind were too proud about it when he enter the lane after he passed a Pajero SUV and stumbled upon two K-Cars on either lane, "Aish!" He gasped, rolling the steering wheel to get out rightway, only to stumbled once again to Foster's Audi just suddenly passed him, "Haaa!" He shocked, steered back out the left road shoulder where he found Itsuki dashed through, he brakes hard seeing a red car ahead entering the one lane road to Umihotaru, couldn't turn right just easily as there's a container truck blocked him, the car however, were tempting for him, high enough for his car to pass under, when his head tolds him that, suddenly he felt time slowed down, his vision were tunneled and colors getting a bit black and whitish.

Lou comes behind him to see the white JZA80 car smoked and screeched, he has a room to his left to evade crashing him, which he did takes it, he near missed the Supra that turns out passed under the lorry truck, but as he about to return to the race course, he found himself on a course to hit what turns out to be a 2016 Prius, he brakes hard and turn back the steering wheel too hard, he passed the Hybrid sedan into the exit road and sent his car crashed to the railing to the left and stopped hitting the right one, halfly blocked the acces to Umihotaru, the front bumper were nowhere on the car, hood were bent at some part, dents and scratches on the left doors and body panels, his pride were obliterated.

And crushed to dust as he remembers he crashed in front of a Prius.

The other fives just carry on into the tunnel, leaving more audible roaring as they pass the mouth of the properly iluminated in orange structure.

"Look at that! That's crap!" One girl shouted, her body turned around. Behind and her hands held her head with facial exppression said 'Freakin' Unbelievablle!'. The boys and girls has a clear view if not better distance to see a desperate man in white tank and black levi's around the wreckage of his german's lightweight sports car, "At least that stupid did not crash to a car" One boy, ironically a Korean and knows better Lou since he's also former Rockport racer, commented positive thinking. They look back to their handheld device and the monitor on the SUV on the midst of the crowd, new standing update.

Minami Sonozaki - Skyline GTR R33

Chad Keller - M3 E43

Ayame Tsugiura - RX-7 Bathurst Type R

Ellie Foster - RS5

Kenji Itsuki - Supra RZ

"Should we tow that thing here or what?", "Don't know Neville, we're not to drive there unless we found our way around the lane" replied a black american to the fat white man, "...Yeah, rog! You right, but...well nevermind!"

Roar within the tunnel, Sonozaki cleared the traffic crowds middway the tunnel, alone.

Lietrally as she looked to the rear mirror to see Chad too kept followed her, with the Tsugiura to his side passed her, that FD she thought, either she just let the american go, or she's making a proper speed before the exit road ahead, a half mile.

"Oh imma get that Schoolgirl now!" Chad said in heightened excitement tone.

He pressed one of two buttons on each side of his Sparco steering wheels and full throttle all at once, his car accelerated violently leaving the FD driver trying to catch the lead with just pure 13B Rotary engine and High speed purposed turbo kits. The blue R33 Skyline was in between either line, ahead is clear execpt past the left exit road just outside the tunnel, then suddenly the BMW blast around her reclaim his starting position, "Whooohhh! You're just another Soapbox, kid!" Chad commented gazing to the side mirror reflecting Sonozaki's car, which it's driver said "Does he know what he were doing?". But with the speed he's running, the answer was quick right after she finished her words, "Oh Shot...!" Chad gasped realizing he were way to fast even with hard brake, that momentary shot of Nitrous was too much, he could clearly felt an understeer on his car, the force were too much to correct his trajectory into the exit road just ahead, "Oh! Hell no!" He gasped as his car wasn't slowing down faster and before he know it, he blasted ahead on the wrong way to Dashi via Route K6, moment's later, Sonozaki and Tsugiura entered smoothly the tight junction, they run little throttle push on the low speed 90 degrees upward left turn before hit the gas slightly deeper skipped the Yokohama bound left fork and straight instead to a short straight led to small corckscrew that sit just before right upward tight 90 degrees corner past underneath the Shuto Expressway that force them to ease the gas pedal. Tackling these routes weren't easy, one wrong move, their car would either understeer to the concrete right hand wall or by any means their car would oversteer and dent hard the same concrete wall to their left.

"Gah!" The two were already entered the start of the U-Turn, Tsugiura snapped as a violent surge hit her. Her car were somehow snapped hard, the rear end of her car were pushed forward, her turning degrees were too much to follow the line of the dark blue Skyline, but she managed to counter her car from crashing in the matter of miliseconds, she counter steered and adjusted her acceleration paddle, instead of crashing, her car tackled the midway of the turn sideways, squeal from the rear tyres were noticeable, especially for Minami how her rivals rev were different, the British racing green FD3S RX-7 really drifting it's way to the Shuto Expressway out of the Aqualine, it's nose were exactly by the butt with it's signature four circular taillights, as soon as they entered a spacious three lanes freeway bound to Haneda International Airport, the RB26 growled and taking it's vessel faster away from Tsugiura to another tunnel. Marked on the scanner as the Checkpoint, Tsugiura didn't realize that, after she regained her grip, a red 2015 Mustang GT on the middle lane nearly kissed the FDs butt, the american driver and his british passenger woman gasped with it.

And sooner they chuckled for some reason.

Minami Sonozaki - Skyline GTR R33

Ayame Tsugiura - RX-7 Bathurst Type R

Ellie Foster - RS5

Kenji Itsuki - Supra RZ

"Stay with me, baby! Stay with me, baby!" Foster muttered.

She were giving all she got getting her car cleared the U-Turn, it's heavy since she really keep everything including the back seat, luxury purposed panes to place stuffs, glovebox on the passenger side board, adjustable comfy front seats and even a spare tyre in the trunk, thing's made worse by the White Supra closely tailgate her, firm grip and easy to control throttle, he make sure he's ready to slipstreamed her when they exit out to the Airport.

That's also when the Muscle Car occupants witnessing two more speeding cars out of the ramp, the two were awed seeing the white car passed the left side of the Black car that looks done effortlessly, the only thing were left were the growl of those mixed european V8 and the turbocharged JZA80 engines.

The american chuckled again seeing this, "Hey, Benny! We reallly got some action here!" The american said gazing to the center screen, talking to a black man called, "Yeah, but don't expect us to catch you any sooner here" The black brooklyn person replied with a mixed tone of excitement and calm, they knew why due to what he's aboard.

Within the Airport area were normal bustle activities of many peoples in and around the terminal, wether they arrived or depart by Taxi and Busses, it was all normal.

Until they hear a strange noise from the nearby tunnel at Kawasaki.

Foster and Itsuki were halfway to the end of the watercrossing tunnel as they catching up with the two Japanese girls already driving out the tunnel to the well known Haneda International Airport. Tsugiura turned the steering wheel switching from middle to left lane behind her current contender and speed up abruptly using her only Booster switch on the central console, there she passed Sonozaki startled by the green RX-7's sudden appearance as it goes away from her easily. "Hell! Ladies!" Foster couldn't believe with what she saw, the two japanese girls were just simply went ahead of her, it apparent that her ride weren't made enough for speed by just simply having it's speed limiter removed, now, compared to the local drivers ahead, it was like Golf GTi and the likes of Lamborghini.

"I'm not going to back to School any sooner!" Itsuki muttered as he pressed all two only switches on his Momo Steering wheels, violently accelerated with additional 100 BHP like Tsugiura, he just passed her left side as she helplessly dip down the pedal through the metal. He didn't ease of the gas pedal and easily take the next left soft bend closing it's gap to the other two female drivers, he was so focused that he didn't notice the minibus ahead, and then heslip through another RV colored same white to the previous one on the left lane again nearly trading their own paints, then he slowed down more a bit before the righthand bend above Keihinjima, the neighboring artificial island to the Showajima.

Ayame Tsugiura - RX-7 Bathurst Type R

Minami Sonozaki - Skyline GTR R33

Kenji Itsuki - Supra RZ

Ellie Foster - RS5

Minami abruptly swerved rightward and used one of two Nitrous shot, that with Tsugiura keep her FD on where she goes, the left lane, the two overtake a bus right on the middle lane with the Mito schoolgirl gets ahead in quick succession, the only schoolgirl was the first to make for the exit Keihinjima to the neighboring area of Shiwojima, she enters the tight two lane 45 degrees hairpin westward, a new route envisaged recently by the ministry of transportation and other expressway companies. Tedious as the fact is her vehicle were known heavy of almost anything, the route takes her and her tailers to just straight freeway, she could tell ahead there's only handful of other cars ahead taking the short junction according to the GPS on her smartphone. The RX-7 drifted out following Minami, the Skyline driver pressed the throttle to the floor rushed away to the mainland, her trailer, got one too, Itsuki were behind her drifting in slightly too high speed, he would crash to her if he didn't brake and let off his pedal, "Whoa!" He gasped, intently slow down toning down his panic for a moment as he keeping his car below 90, a moment when he realize he just let a Black Audi coupe passed him joining the girls, so be it then he thought, afterall this were very prohibited in his own country, but if one crashed here and then there's no tomorrow for the others too.

"What the hell does he doing?" Ellie said as she gazed to her rearview mirror. Nevermind, though, because what's matter now was how to took the show from these two young girls, or from what she saw before, at least to keep up with them.

Minami Sonozaki - Skyline GTR R33

Ayame Tsugiura - RX-7 Bathurst Type R

Ellie Foster - RS5

Kenji Itsuki - Supra RZ

Tsugiura were out entering another two lane freeway after Sonozaki, surprised with the latter on how she maneuvers around swiftly in the heaviest japanese car in this race, zig-zag after a zig-zag before slow down entering the junction westward following the current way through the bowl shaped right turns to Otaku district, her next Checkpoint. Tsugiura decided to stay behind the Skyline as she were now entered the road section with high wall surrounding it, even if it's not a tight turn and has two lanes for whatever will be the cases is, the chances are she could butt-kissed an unlucky Mirai or Legnum, worse than Itsuki. Still, "She lost her mind!" She muttered seeing Minami were way too fast through the first of the bowl like turn, like there's nothing to worry at all. Behind the RX-7 were the Black Audi coupe known being the base for the current DTM racing in German, barely make it behind the rotary car, it fell down everytime it turned the corner, but everytime the Audi accelerated, the vehicle were pushed to the concrete boundary wall to the right, "Yeah, that's understeer!" She said herself. Different to the particular schoolgirl's AWD ahead, Sonozaki already cleared out and headed straight towards the suspension bridge crossing Tama river, but could not give up just like that, Tsugiura pressed hard the gas and tailgate the Skyline, both were blasting past mostly minivans and buses, both strolling into the Kanto mainland, onto the revamped junction at Tonomachi.

As for Ellie, she made it out too to catch up the event, even though she's a second or so behind. She pressed hard on the throttle and pressed her own Nitrous as well, with the only switch being flipped down on the central control, she flip up open the red cover and push up the silver nipple switch, the effect is that her car getting more faster albeit her system being the least powerful of all other racers. Nonetheless, her gap were closing fast. "Where's that boy?" She look to her side and rear mirror.

No signs of him.

Nevermind though, seeing a big lorry truck ahead being passed from both sides, she wouldn't dare look somewhere else apart from where she's driving, then again it looks like the girls own the show tonight. She comfortably overtake the long vehicle she just saw rightside, many times faster, that she confident she'll catch up to the girls sooner instead later. The thing is apparently she wasn't that faster as somehow the white Rocket Bunny Supra was ahead of her and more away from her, looks like the clumsy boy (In her thought) were triumphant. Itsuki revved hard on his engine, his one hand fumbles onto the gear stick, moving up to the 5th Gear and catch up faster to the other JDM drivers ahead while other one gently turned the steering wheel ninety or so degrees left the following the road banking slightly to where he turned the thing around, as he does so, he mumbled himself "Hey, i was right, i can feel the understeer now!", which is why he turned ninety degrees, turning it steadily, this surprized Sonozaki, being the only one noticing him come up like that as sudden, seems the old japanese were ruling the show now. After that thought, Minami concentrate back to the roads ahead, there were another lorry truck with container, this time it being about to blocked the next ramp ahead, she committed herself.

She full gas and taking the right lane and activate her first N2O shot in an attempt to passed it as sooner as possible, next thing will be the most darest she would ever done, when she completely overtake the truck will also be she the first to exit Haneda, then she could do nothing but use more shots as well prayed no more incident like that korean at the start. "What's she's up to?" Tsugiura just could not believe with what she saw, that Mito Schoolgirl trying to get ahead of THAT Thing?!.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What she were doing?!" The Umihotaru crowds were awed, on the screen of the pimped SUV showed the pack leader getting away with the might be runner up, which unbeknownst to them what's the matter, gradually the dark blue mark were steadily away from the green one being a white and black marks catching up to it.

The Skyline R33 gone faster than ever she tried, so fast for a new car she thought, so fast that she's already slip through the honking truck being the driver annoyingly surprised like that and having herself a safe gap to make her entry, she let off the gas pedal slowly and turn to the left ramp, gently pushed the brake paddle and went by to the straight takes her to the tunnel back at Haneda normally and safely, albeit not actually that safe. Far behind her were Itsuki tailgating the dark green RX-7 waiting for the truck to clear the route. And it did, Ayame enters through and make it out fine enough, her rear downforce kit were hitting the dragged cargo carrier and left her Rotary sports car wingless, the CF wing nearly smashed Itsuki's windshield as he being unfazed with it just keep following her.

"Ha..Kisama!" Tsugiura gasped as the supposedly giving up Supra driver just past her to the exit ramp, but his reckless action has him to greazed hard his right side panels to the concrete wall, this happened to ruin his bodywork and paintwork, the good thing for him is his car's engine were still running, but then again it was a dread for him, the opponent he just overtake reclaimed her place again, much to his dismay too, Foster screeching up behind him had no way to slow his heavy car from crashed him, her vehicle bumped to the 2JZ powered coupe and more damaged it already although rather light one, her RS5's front grill were shattered in some areas and a large easily tear off crack made on the coupe's front bumper, but apart from cosmetic, everything was just fine. Tsugiura drifted out back towards the Aqualine, try to close as many gaps as possible since apparently impossible to catch the Mito schoolgirl.

Then suddenly, her central control screen blipped. But she dismissed what was it. She knows.

1st - Minami Sonozaki - Skyline GTR R33

Sonozaki sighed, she smiled, the moment her car cleared the tunnel, her name were already pop up first, all she had to do was to rest her car at the resting area, maybe get some cheese burger and a glass of hot chocolate, the rest drivers would get here soon, and Tsugiura would be here first after... "...umm...Itsuki i'm prretty sure next!". "Damn!" Foster cursed.

2nd - Ayame Tsugiura - RX-7 Bathurst Type R

That's what's popped up next, followed by the next and last name.

3rd - Kenji Itsuki - Supra RZ

"Hhaalright!" She sighed, "Time to call it a day and get some meals!" She mumbled, she hit the pedal deeper and just finish it as fast as possible because she really need some drinks now.

* * *

A little something, for those who wonder or thoughts about it, yeah you see the name Chad Keller, right?

Remember a guy named Chad in Need for Speed Underground (1)? That guy called you Small Time? That one Eastside Boys driving Yellow Celica and S2000? That #1 guy on Sprint chart? Yeah that's him, only i give him my own last name as Keller.

And it's updated, there's two roads i mentioned in this chapter that were not existed in reality, two exit ramps to be exact, one at Shiwojima from Keihinjima and Tonomachi to Haneda, if you take reference to Google Map of Haneda Internatinal Airport, you'll see what i'm talking about and where's my unintentional errors or incorrectness.

Again, stuff i put here were copyright to the government of Japan, including Chad and Big Lou the characters belonged to EA.

That's it for now. More is coming, but...need to read here and there first before even write a word.

Again, thank you for reading! Arigatou Gozaimasu! :)


	4. Leap of Fate

Hey, guys, i'm back here. Big thanks for keeping up with this fic and favor/following it.

I know if it's a bit long for the chapter four update but, i'm just waiting and waiting. Ya know!

Now then, here's the continuation for this Beta fiction, and this will be the last chapter. After that, I'm going for looky hooky over the net to work on the Working sequel of this, theme places, characters and their cars, my own made and further personification of the already existing NFS characters which belonged to the Electronic Arts, not me.

Oh, also, before get started, remind you that this fiction with it's next and early chapter and the would be Working sequel were theme placed on Japan and her existing locations, roads, routes and many more, i would suggest you browse and google maps those locations, some of those real places were i made reference via anime and japanese games (ie. Tokyo Extreme Racer series and even {lol...}Driveclub {:v}) which i hope would ease you up a bit in reading and even correct me when you have the map jpg files or even memorize the tracks because, i got to admit, these games and other manga is what i never tried, also i've never been to Japan (In fact i've never been outside my own country), and in the future, i would add some technicals, mechanicals or whatever it was all into the story, so all that in one package means correction is welcomed. :)

And that's it! :v

* * *

Mito city, Ibaraki  
8.54

Late morning sunlight shone already the neighboring areas of Tokyo, cities were crawled with peoples coming here and there with several of youngsters in school uniforms took off from their classes.

Minami Sonozaki was neither of them, nor she were at her class too. She were sit on her unfolded Futon, blanket covered her lower body unveiling her white tanktop she wasn't took off yet just yesterday night, a feeling of guilt rained upon her heavily as her finger rubs her other hands.

She sighed. why did it must have to be happened? Should it be different if she didn't take on that offer that day?

"Nice run! Quite impressive for a schoolgirl!"

* * *

Aqualine Umihotaru, Tokyo Bay  
23.02  
Four days ago

As she take a nearby seat with a tray of Big Kahuna Burger with a warm cup of chocolate, somebody talked to her. She tilt her head right, to look upon an big white american with squarish chin wearing black cap, red jacket and woodland camo trousers, his hand gestured to his side and said "The name is Darius! You are Minami Sonozaki, right?", She just nod, "Well...looks like your friend Kenzo built that old Skyline to a level my previous car stand no chance against it!" He smiled, and talked like he knew her, this raised her eyes, "You know him?", "Yeah. Beltway at Fairhaven, he eats out my F-Type Jag with his Fairlady 33, it even outran a local sheriff driving a Chevy C7 at Redview!".

Well, his story was true then. A Fairlady being kitted up to even it would outrun high end cars making Fairhaven racers lose their mind, Kenzo wasn't halucinating, however, "The police affairs though, a bounty by an american sheriff for his Nissan Zee that's now already sold someone else? He never told me about that" She pondered, "Come on, they have price on his face eventhough they don't know who he was. Right now the last i heard a year a go his Zee's new owner has cleanse it's serial numbers, the cops not going to figuring him out any sooner", "Oh yeah? How about Interpol?" She asked, but darius chuckled, "You think he's some kind of big time drug smuggler? No! He just a gearheads. That's it!". This surprised her to know end, but at the same time, she hate to admit it, she frowned a bit with that story, ruckus across the United states and go back home like nothing had happened, this worried her definitely, "I bet you had a lot more story than he told me!", Darius about to reply her but then he remember it, which he told her "Well...i did, but not as many as someone at New York now. Where...Kisco? I dunno. Anyway, you up for tomorrow? i can offer you a seat of my car and take on the others?", she frowned with that, "You want me to race again?" she said with masked feeling of excitement, "Not with his Skyline, nor an Alpina Beemer, something better i could lent to you, I'll meet you by your car, i'll see ya there!" with that, the mysterious Kenzo's american friend Gorman left her.

She'll think it later, right now she doesn't take the first bite yet, nor she get the first slurp of her slightly colding drink.

"Well, you made it!"

* * *

Darius was already around her car, where a grey Muecielago parked next to it, the particular one she saw were differentiate from the older model, a JDM car passed out the Umihotaru masked her heavy breath, parked next to hers were the LP640, the more powerful version of the standard Murcielago with 640 BHP, just minus 30 BHP to the newer Super Veloce. "Nice car! You driving this here?" she asked, "I'm just cruising around the Tokyo Skytree with this, if you accept my challenge then you could show me what you got inside this car, tomorrow dusk at Hakone..." He just smirked faintly before continued "You up for it?"

She just nod in confidence, she had no words to describe everything but she's willing.

"Well well well! What do we have here?"

They turned their head around to see an asian woman, her looks, with the fact she's wore a branded beige coat covering what's wrapped around her, tells Sonozaki that this person were mixed asian american, might even her own countrywoman from the looks. "So...Kira, you're free!" Darius said to her, "More like freed! You didn't heard?" she replies, voice being some sort of cold blooded killer, Darius just chuckled before said "I've fleed Silverton, how should i know. where have you been lately? Ventura bay? Seacrest?", "Bayview" She said simply that, calm and aura of a murder. Kira looked to the schoolgirl, and true to her guess, she said in her native language "So...you're the Schoolgirl they talked about now...i have to admit it, you're an impressive driver", "Sumimasen, but i never heard about you!" The Schoolgirl said, she put just Poker face to Kira whose about to say something but she paused for a moment, "You'll learn later, Ms. Sonozaki" Darius intrupted in well Japanese too, good enough he continued "So...i've arranged a race at Hakone tomorrow...So what do you think? you're up or..." He looked to the schoolgirl he's now close with and continued "Or...you drop it so you don't drive with a little kid?" He smirked. Damn you, Darius, what do you mean with that she thought. Kira smiled.

"Okay, let me make it more interesting then!" Kira looked to Darius fiercely, "You see that ride over there?", She gestured to one of many cars parked nearby, that particular one is a lone black Lamborghini with some orange coloration on the hood that looks like a Gallardo from the size, but it wasn't one, it's entirely black of CF with glitters from the crystals embedded on it's body, the wheels were same black and so as the spoiler that using mounts right above the exhaust out of the rear trunk, Sonozaki gasped seeing what turns out to be the Sesto Elemento, or Sixth Element in italian tongue, which again translated out of the Periodic Table she managed to learn a bit when she were in Tokyo High School Junior, that Sixth Element were what had already applied entirely to Kira's car, including the inside of the car and it's suspension kits. "Im willing to give away that car of mine to anyone that can beat me!", this raised their eyes and surprised them, this woman were having and staking her Lamborghini Sesto Elemento? she were intense a bit, but Darius seems still unfazed, "Seriously? Because i heard now that car only nineteen available now after someone crashed one at Mendo County", "I don't care about that De Leon, it was the past. Now then, you're up all for it?" , Darius were chuckled, "We're not only up, in fact i should be the one asked you that", Kira were silent, she just smirked and nod to that, and simply left for her own ride.

The engine roar were visceral even if actually she just turn the engine to live without hellish revving, and probably earpiercing as the fact now it's interior parking, people up and downstairs would have shocked noticing it first. Then the car Minami realized supposedly not road-legal were leave out to the tunnel lead out the facility, "Well, that's quite dramatic!" She commented, gazed to where the japanese-american has disappeared.

"Come on, get in your car! I have a better bet for you!"

* * *

Sonozaki drived her Skyline following the Italian supercar through the Asakusa highway, they stopped to the automated parking garage at Shibuya district, "You're not gonna drive my Six Fourty, i have a better one for you", "what is it?" Curiosity got a bit better of her, but Darius just said to her, "You'll see!". after a short half minute wait hearing few clanks from the machines behind the sliding doors, it's opened, and the content amazed her than before, the machine rolled it out smoothly, "So...this is your car!" He gestured his hand to the orange Aventador, being fitted with CF splitters on the front bumpers and side skirts as well a black spoiler of the Super Veloce and Superleggera, she were looking to the LP700-4 Molto Veloce.

His phone ringed.

"Yeah!"

She just looked to him, waiting what will he said next. "You're up?...Alright! Oh i forgot, i have...one of your contenders here, let me show you!" He fiddles his phone and showed to Sonozaki what's on the screen, to her surprize, "Minami!?" the other person on the phone too couldn't help but feel the same to which she just mention, "Rena...How you know him?", She did not reply her, instead she end her call, the screen blank 'End of the Call', She startled to this, to her, and to him.

And without their knowing, someone were also startled to them, particularly to Darius as she standing in the phone booth by the restaurant couple blocks from the automated parking garage. "How's he get here?" Nikki pondered in disbelieve.

* * *

Hakone, Kanagawa  
6.00

The very next day, they could hear the usual engine rumbled on the windy road of Hakone, decorated with yellow lights from many posts and bulbs on the side railings to enlightened the path in night, this time, being at the beginning of the night, and the fact that the rumbling sound were far more rigor than usual, this raised everyones eyes.

Just as agreed before.

Rena were sitting inside her ruby blue 2014 Honda NSX, parked to the side of the road to the woods to her left situated to the opposite of the road where there's another tall forest down few feet below the road, she were dressed in black coat over theblue shirt and beige jeans, waiting for someone being the source of the growl. The wait was not long, in no time she could see a glints from the car's headlights on her rear mirror, getting bigger and bigger, then the two lights were each separate to two and closing on until eventually it's passed her, two Lamborghini's gone ahead, one old Supercar trailed by it's Hypercar little brother, she followed it and maintaining a good two meters gap behind the pack. Behind her she could hear another growl closing on her tail, she looked to the center screen and found it being the last fourth racer she had to deal with.

Darius Gorman - Murcielago LP640  
Kira Nakazato - Sesto Elemento  
Rena Suginami - NSX  
Minami Sonozaki - Aventador LP700-4MV

Her eyes glittered, this being dream come true she thought herself, her hands in white gloves holding upon a Steering wheel integrated with shifting paddle on both sides, sit behind it were screen show off her the digitized analog speedometer and other animated readouts. Her first ever tried Supercar were maintaining a four meter gap to the 2014 NSX designed by American Honda branch, the one she seeing now being branded with the signature red backgrounded Honda logo, the Honda Racing logo, the one model used on the current Japan Super GT. The 640 BHP Murcielago entered the rightward double turn, three women behind him following suit smoothly and neatly as they passed the marked starting line and come into an uneven straight road slightly bent rightside, changing to the right lane as he come out the uneven straight area before his foot hit the brakes steadily as he closing to the first rightside left side light U-turn overlooking the total pitch black skies covering the Lake Ashi somewhere on the horizon before the quartet gone to the momentary straight before the right bend back into the woods, where there sit's a flat out zig-zag bends that contains seven bends along the way. Kira were easily passed rightside through the whom she known used to run the city of Silverton, followed closely by Suginami's blue NSX with distinct supercharger noise on the background, "No wonder she get through easily, it's a bit older car he drive" Rena remarked while keeping her eyes to the tailights of the italian CFRP hypercar.

The racers device were blipped

Kira Nakazato - Sesto Elemento  
Rena Suginami - NSX  
Darius Gorman - Murcielago LP640  
Minami Sonozaki - Aventador LP700-4MV

Sonozaki was still behind the pack when they're already through the fourth bend as she nearly hit Darius on the third one, "Damn, first ever Touge supercar battle in my life!" She muttered, she keep tailgating him all along the bends and wait patiently until the third to final bends, there he slowed down quick as he braked on to the fact many cars just have to let off the gas, she was effortlessly getting around him and forward to the second last bend where she was reunited with her Class monitor in the newest NSX model.

Their device noised

Kira Nakazato - Sesto Elemento  
Rena Suginami - NSX  
Minami Sonozaki - Aventador LP700-4MV  
Darius Gorman - Murcielago LP640

They exited the last bend and headed to the quarter mile long straight to another soft left to right bends that led to the wide leftside U-turn towards another left medium to low speed ninety degrees narrow turn that just sit before another right ones, Kira was struggling to maintain a good control of her supposedly easier to handle lightweight car, she has Rena constantly breathing down her neck some inches to possible physical contact of their car, the later too, weren't realize her classmate was behind her, was just focusing on the Sesto Elemento regardless of anything, the road were too narrow for safe overtake anyway, she knows Sonozaki could do nothing but wait there. That was, until they managed to tackle the first of many unforgiving corners, The four maed it out all the way to the second to last ones before the upcoming rightward S-corners, and on that last to the S corners turn Kira throttled too hard and overspeed as she about to make for it, she even brakes too hard which resulted no matter how she rotate her steering wheels her Elemento just went straight without any means of control, she ease it off but too late, Rena abruptly break left avoiding the black carbon Lamborghini and also slowing herself down as she was the first to enter the last corner. All happened so fast in matter of seconds, Sonozaki reflexively avoided crashing the two cars, eventually she takes the lead as she finished her maneuver before bound to the S.

Blip!

Minami Sonozaki - Aventador LP700-4MV  
Rena Suginami - NSX  
Kira Nakazato - Sesto Elemento  
Darius Gorman - Murcielago LP640

Kira had recovered herself from crashing her car, but realize it's a little too late, she noticed the engine growl of the 640BHP V12 behind her getting closer, she were slamming the throttle down and steered frantically to the turn, hopefully she would maintain her current standing before it'll taken out regardless there will be a big dent on her own ride. And it did happened, ash she make away as fast as she could, Darius were there had no time whatsoever to prevent his own Lamborghini from hitting rear left body of the Carbon intense car before him, Bam! their car were dent, leaving them continue racing with just cosmetic damage.

The orange Aventador were entering the first corner normally, like the typical racing technique, she keeps on the left lane and goes in the corner hugging closer railings on the right lane which gives her a comfortable room for little bit throttle down going out her current turn and hugging her current lane before into another one to leftside, "Hey!" Sonozaki gasped seeing a white nice house by the entrance of the turn, regardless, she makes the turn to the last U-turn that makes the S contour, hugging herself near the left sidewalk all until she saw the straight, slowly away from the side of the road that sit among newly built resting facilities for tourists and domestic vacationers, the places were all still opened evidenced by lights in and around the structures and activities she managed to catch a glimpse. Rena tailgate several feet the one she supposedly responsible with back at the class, the two were already entered another simple fifteen degrees left to right corners, with already sufficient handling characteristics each has, they simply let off the throttle and follow the turns effortlessly and continue to the next slow right turn ahead within the forest. Easy money, what could possibly go wrong Sonozaki asked herself.

The orange Aventador were entering the first corner normally, thank goodness her Lambo were performing like typical japanese cars although not as near to one. Like the typical racing technique, she keeps on the left lane and goes in the corner hugging closer railings on the right lane which gives her a comfortable room for little bit throttle down going out her current turn and hugging her current lane before into another one to leftside, "Hey!" Sonozaki gasped seeing a white nice house by the entrance of the turn, regardless, she makes the turn to the last U-turn that makes the S contour, hugging herself near the left sidewalk all until she saw the straight, slowly away from the side of the road that sit among newly built resting facilities for tourists and domestic vacationers, the places were all still opened evidenced by lights in and around the structures and activities she managed to catch a glimpse. Rena tailgate several feet the one she supposedly responsible with back at the class, the two were already entered another simple fifteen degrees left to right corners, with already sufficient handling characteristics each has, they simply let off the throttle and follow the turns effortlessly and continue to the next slow right turn ahead within the forest. Easy money, what could possibly go wrong Sonozaki asked herself.

"Damn stupid!" She cursed herself, tears eventually flooded out to the blanket still on her lap, the horrifying image were still there and couldn't removed off her head. If i let her went away that easily this wouldn't happened, she wouldn't see that moment someone had lost her live by someone deliberately dashed her NSX to have it hit hard the road railings as she about to enter the last right course away from the populated resting area and send it cartwheeling on the road.

She could hear the audible bangs and noises behind her right after a screech she initially thought her oversteering, it was until immediately she looked to her rear mirror that Rena's blue NSX were drifting rightside kissing the railings, the tail of her car lifted up and pushed forward tumble it like rocks up side down many times, Kira was there and was the cause of it, her car pushed the roof skidding japanese supercar out her way and Sonozaki, dreaded by her supposed tailgater, noticed the headlight were getting slightly brighter and closer, straight to her.

The Sesto Elemento, wasn't enough taking out the blue Honda supercar, also rammed Sonozaki's Aventador, her body were jolted forward and shaken suddenly up and down as well like the earth right under her just punch the belly of her ride, her head nearly bumped the steering wheel, her car spins rightside uncontrollably few times until the railing stopped it's rotation, her car were skidding backward, facing right to the grim struck her Class monitor.

"Rena!" She screamed, she full throttle to the crash site immediately, her car just suddenly, it's speedometer, indicators, headlights and to her dread, the engine, died, all happened as she about to motioned quick, Darius arrived blocked his car she got lent with, right before Rena's NSX popped in inferno giving a light brighter than the source of electricity around her, the bang were audible but that's not worried her.

"RENAA!" She screamed helplessly. She break the windshield with her left foot, jump out of it and rushed to the crash when Darius hold her, "She's not make it, let's get out of here!", "No! Rena!" Sonozaki, with her face already dirtied by her own tear, struggled to let off the american. With no power to strangle out of the fact a big build man, she was lifted off her feet and taken to his Murcielago, "The cops gonna be here pretty sooner, nobody could make it out of there, Sonozaki, let's get out!" Darius growled as he trying to get her to his surviving vehicle.

* * *

"Consider it your accidental Leap of Fate. No update on her yet, but whatever happens, don't let it get you. You still got a long way to cover up your life, death maybe a bit common in my life back then, but it's just a barrier, i knew her well unlike you, don't let her death stop you..."

"That was her message to me!"

* * *

It's the end guys, end of the story.

I'm gonna work it out for the sequel, it will be long, but i have it in my mind.

Thank you for keeping up this far, Sayonara. :)


End file.
